Fraude
by SeLPattz
Summary: Summary: Ella nunca creyó poder imaginar algo así, pero el tener un ser perfecto semidesnudo a su lado no era de mucha ayuda ¡MALDITA IMAGINACIÓN; MALDITO FRAUDE!


**FRAUDE**

_**Summary: Ella nunca creyó poder imaginar algo así, pero el tener un ser perfecto semidesnudo a su lado no era de mucha ayuda ¡MALDITA IMAGINACIÓN; MALDITO **__**FRAUDE!**_

_**Rating: T**_

_**E**_staba muy oscuro solo iluminaba la tenue luz de la luna que entraba por mi ventanal, tan solo distinguía su silueta, su hermoso pecho marmoleo expuesto ante mis ojos, suspire contra el y sonreí al sentirlo estremecer.

-Eso no es buena idea- Su voz era contenida como si apretara las mandíbulas

-¿Por qué no?-Solté con malicia, con la voz más sexy que pude improvisar

-No tientes a un hombre desesperado- gruñó

-Vamos Robert... ¿No me deseas?

-Selene por favor...- titubeó mientras yo me sentaba a horcadas sobre él- No lo hagas más difícil

-¿Demasiada tentación?- continué restregándome contra él, sentí como su miembro tomaba vida, rozando contra mi entrada ¡Diablos!, este juego se me estaba saliendo de las manos, no pude evitar gemir

-¿Y TU QUE DICES?- sonrió burlándose

-Puedo controlarlo

-AHHH... ¿Quieres apostar?- comenzó a acariciarme sobre la pijama, que para mi tortura tan solo era una playera de tirantes y un short de licra, su mano deslizo el tirante por mi hombro, y lo beso con delicadeza haciéndome gemir fuerte

- Te amo

- Y yo a ti, pero no hagas ruido- dijo recordándome donde nos encontrábamos

- Mis padres te mataran si se enteran que estas aquí

- Llevo seis meses entrando a tu cuarto por la noche y nunca me han visto

- Mmmmm... No tienen por qué enterarse- solté besando su pecho, escuche como jadeaba, estaba tan encendido como yo, y esta vez no se me escaparía, llevaba cuatro meses escuchando la misma cantaleta, estaba harta de su maldito autocontrol, ¡NO ME IMPORTA SI NOS LLEVAMOS OCHO AÑOS!

- Selene, por favor- dijo alejándome- ya no lo puedo controlar, no puedo hacerlo...

-¿No puedes o no quieres?- solloce- ¿Tan solo soy una niña para ti?

- No digas esas tonterías- gruñó enfadado -Ese es el problema, ya no eres una niña

- ¿Por qué no me deseas?

- Claro que te deseo, no tienes idea de cuánto, pero no podemos, y tú lo sabes, es que...

- Si valoras mi cordura, no vuelvas a utilizar el pretexto de la edad, eso no tiene nada que ver

- Por supuesto que sí, de por si tu padre me odia, ¿Tu que pensarías sin un viejo de 26 fuera el novio de tu hija de 18?

- No eres viejo, y ya soy adulta...

Lo mire a los ojos casi suplicándole, de repente solo sentí su cuerpo sobre el mío, me besó con tal pasión que me quede anonadada nunca me había besado así; Me aferre de su pelo jalándolo hacia mí, sus manos comenzaron a recorrerme lentamente, las metió por debajo del short, y se deshizo de él en dos segundos, junto con mi ropa interior, se separo de mí y me miro a los ojos, brillaban como dos enormes esmeraldas por un momento sentí que éramos uno solo, baje la mirada para poder quitarle los vaqueros, y cuál fue mi sorpresa al notar que no traía bóxers, abrí los ojos como platos, al notar "todo eso" esperando por mi e inconscientemente me relamí los labios, termino de quitarse el pantalón y mi blusa, me sonroje al ver cómo me devoraba con la mirada; todo era perfecto, él y yo, mi cuarto, la luz de la luna iluminándonos, sus manos frías recorriéndome, sus labios sobre los míos susurrando que me amaba, entonces sentí un enorme vacío como si algo faltara, y entonces cerré los ojos...

-¡ROBERT!- abrí los ojos, al percatarme de que no podía sentarme, hacia mucho frio, y estaba oscuro, entonces lo vi, el frio era porque estaba sobre su pecho desnudo, y me podía sentar porque me abrazaba fuertemente

-¿Qué sucede?- murmuro preocupado, gire el rostro para poder verlo, ahí estaba sus hermosos ojos verdes, su cuerpo perfecto

- Nada, solo un sueño

-¿Segura?

-Si de verdad- dije acomodándome de nuevo en su pecho, suspiro fuerte y me abrazo de nuevo

- Tranquila-susurro- aquí estoy, solo fue un sueño- continuo bostezando

-Solo un sueño- susurre cerrando los ojos ¡DEMONIOS! No tenía ni idea de cuánto deseaba que fuera real ¿Como pudo ser solo un sueño? ¿Había sido el fraude más grande de la historia?

¡MALDITA IMAGINACIÓN, MALDITO FRAUDE!


End file.
